Mi ángel de alas negras
by loamoro
Summary: Edward es un demonio bueno convertido en vampiro, pero sus padres biológicos y demás demonios quieren matarlo por escapar y llevarse sus tan codiciados dones, por ello, Carlisle llama a un angel que le debe un favor. Completo adentro
1. Prólogo

**Resumen:** _Edward es un demonio bueno convertido en vampiro, escapo del infierno cuando era un adolescente, enfermo de gripe española y lo convirtieron en vampiro, pero sus padres biológicos y demás demonios quieren matarlo por escapar y llevarse sus tan codiciados dones, por ello, Carlisle, llama a un ángel __guardián que le debe un favor, pero edward encontrara mas que un protector y Bella mas que un protegido._

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo tengo la historia y mi imaginación.  
**

**_Hola!, soy Lola, bueno, esta es mi primera historia, hace mucho que estoy aquí en fanfiction pero nunca me habia animado a subir una historia, esta es la primera asi que espero que no sean tan duras (ya tuve malas experiencias :/)._**

**_sin mas demoras la historia!, espero les guste, depende de ustedes si la continuo_**

* * *

**_ Prologo_**

"Mi ángel de alas negras"

Mi velocidad kilométrica me parecía completamente lenta en estos momentos. Un ángel había venido a salvarme, pero me dio mas de lo que yo quería.

Alice me había dicho que debía correr hasta el claro que me mostró en su mente.

Cuando llegué, vi a mis "padres" y a Bella herida, tirada en el suelo.

Una ira demoníaca surgió de mi interior, vi todo rojo y me prepare para atacar. lo único que escuché antes de lanzarme sobre ellos fue un grito: -¡Edward!, ¡no!

* * *

_** Y****?, lindo, feo, es un asco, anda a vender gatos por ahí?**_

_**bueno, lo importante es que la leyeron, gracias y déjenme sus reviews que no cuesta nada!**_

_**besos y abrazos; lola ;)**_


	2. ¡¿Carlisle?

_**los personajes no son mios (por desgracia) son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la trama si es mia.**_

**_hola, yo de nuevo!, el tiempo me dio bien así que pude subir el capítulo, mañana escribo el tercero y el viernes lo subo, muchas gracias por leer. Aquí esta, espero les guste_**

* * *

**_Epov:_**

En medio de nuestra sala había una chica realmente hermosa, aparentaba unos diecisiete años, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, que le llegaba a la cintura, en las puntas se difuminaban colores azules y turquesas, nariz respingada, labios carnosos, y sus ojos, eran hermosos, enigmáticos, tenían un azul muy oscuro con pequeñas manchas turquesas, era realmente una mirada muy penetrante.

Pero lo que más llamo mi atención fueron sus alas, completamente negras, más oscuras que la noche, cerca de sus omóplatos podían observarse pequeñas plumas de color gris opaco, eran realmente hermosas, y muy grandes, casi un metro de diámetro. **_(N/A: la foto del cabello y los ojos de Bella están en mi perfil)_**

-¡Bella!-dijo Carlisle acercándose a ella-¿Cómo estás querida?, ven, te presento a mi familia.

Carlisle le presento a todos los miembros de la familia, para sorpresa de todos Rose la abrazó.

Cuando llego mi turno, nos presento:

-…, bueno Bella, este es mi hijo Edward, tu protegido.

-Hola Edward-dijo ella con una voz musical y atrayente-es un placer conocerte, Carlisle me hablo mucho sobre tí.

-Igualmente, es un placer-solo Dios sabe lo que me costó no tartamudear y quedar como un tonto-gracias por venir a protegernos.

-No es nada-exclamó divertida-le debía el favor a Carlisle además.

Luego de los intercambios Esme llevó a Bella a ver su habitación y luego bajaron con nosotros.

No pudiendo refrenar mi curiosidad le pregunté:

-Bella-me dedico toda su atención-¿Cómo es que tus alas son negras si eres un ángel guardián?

Me dedicó una triste sonrisa y comenzó a hablar:

-Verás, los demonios tienen rangos, ¿cierto?-asentí-bueno, los ángeles también los tenemos, los de alas blancas tuvieron una vida feliz, plena y en paz, así murieron también, sin nada de qué preocuparse, no importa cómo murieron, fueron felices en vida. Los de alas grises tuvieron una vida un poco más complicada, marcada por alguna pérdida grave, pero, mínimamente murieron tranquilos. En cambio, los de alas negras tuvimos una vida horrible, llena de dolor, miseria, tragedia, entre otras cosas, por lo general los ángeles de alas negras son los más bondadosos, son jóvenes, la mayoría no alcanzan los veinticinco años.

-¿por qué?-pregunto Jasper curioso.

-Simple-dijo ella-porque nos suicidamos.

Luego de esa frase se levantó las mangas de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y nos mostró una frase escrita con cortes "**IM NOT**" en su brazo derecho y "**PERFECT**" en el izquierdo lo que unido significa "no soy perfecta", las letras estaban llenas de cortes menores, unos más profundos que los otros.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a eso?- pregunto Rosalie.

Bella miro hacia abajo, levantó la cabeza y se dispuso a hablar.

* * *

_**y?, que les parecio?, como dije anteriormente, Rosalie es muy distinta a la de la saga, Bella tambien lo sera, ademas del pelo y los ojos, su actitud tambien, actualizo el viernes, nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Lola (loamoro)**_


	3. mi angel

_**los personajes no son mios (por desgracia) son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la trama si es mia.**_

**_hola, yo de nuevo!, el tiempo me dio bien así que pude subir el capítulo, mañana escribo el tercero y el viernes lo subo, muchas gracias por leer. Aquí esta, espero les guste_**

* * *

**_Epov:_**

En medio de nuestra sala había una chica realmente hermosa, aparentaba unos diecisiete años, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, que le llegaba a la cintura, en las puntas se difuminaban colores azules y turquesas, nariz respingada, labios carnosos, y sus ojos, eran hermosos, enigmáticos, tenían un azul muy oscuro con pequeñas manchas turquesas, era realmente una mirada muy penetrante.

Pero lo que más llamo mi atención fueron sus alas, completamente negras, más oscuras que la noche, cerca de sus omóplatos podían observarse pequeñas plumas de color gris opaco, eran realmente hermosas, y muy grandes, casi un metro de diámetro. **_(N/A: la foto del cabello y los ojos de Bella están en mi perfil)_**

-¡Bella!-dijo Carlisle acercándose a ella-¿Cómo estás querida?, ven, te presento a mi familia.

Carlisle le presento a todos los miembros de la familia, para sorpresa de todos Rose la abrazó.

Cuando llego mi turno, nos presento:

-…, bueno Bella, este es mi hijo Edward, tu protegido.

-Hola Edward-dijo ella con una voz musical y atrayente-es un placer conocerte, Carlisle me hablo mucho sobre tí.

-Igualmente, es un placer-solo Dios sabe lo que me costó no tartamudear y quedar como un tonto-gracias por venir a protegernos.

-No es nada-exclamó divertida-le debía el favor a Carlisle además.

Luego de los intercambios Esme llevó a Bella a ver su habitación y luego bajaron con nosotros.

No pudiendo refrenar mi curiosidad le pregunté:

-Bella-me dedico toda su atención-¿Cómo es que tus alas son negras si eres un ángel guardián?

Me dedicó una triste sonrisa y comenzó a hablar:

-Verás, los demonios tienen rangos, ¿cierto?-asentí-bueno, los ángeles también los tenemos, los de alas blancas tuvieron una vida feliz, plena y en paz, así murieron también, sin nada de qué preocuparse, no importa cómo murieron, fueron felices en vida. Los de alas grises tuvieron una vida un poco más complicada, marcada por alguna pérdida grave, pero, mínimamente murieron tranquilos. En cambio, los de alas negras tuvimos una vida horrible, llena de dolor, miseria, tragedia, entre otras cosas, por lo general los ángeles de alas negras son los más bondadosos, son jóvenes, la mayoría no alcanzan los veinticinco años.

-¿por qué?-pregunto Jasper curioso.

-Simple-dijo ella-porque nos suicidamos.

Luego de esa frase se levantó las mangas de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y nos mostró una frase escrita con cortes "**IM NOT**" en su brazo derecho y "**PERFECT**" en el izquierdo lo que unido significa "no soy perfecta", las letras estaban llenas de cortes menores, unos más profundos que los otros.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a eso?- pregunto Rosalie.

Bella miro hacia abajo, levantó la cabeza y se dispuso a hablar.

* * *

_**y?, que les parecio?, como dije anteriormente, Rosalie es muy distinta a la de la saga, Bella tambien lo sera, ademas del pelo y los ojos, su actitud tambien, actualizo el viernes, nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Lola (loamoro)**_


	4. bella

_**los personajes no son mios, son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama, en cambio si.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

* * *

Tomo aire y se dispuso a hablar: -mis padres eran un buen matrimonio-sonrió y luego hizo una mueca-en mis primeros meses de vida. Un día mi madre fue infiel con otro hombre, mi padre se fue y no volvió, luego de eso mi madre estuvo con infinidad de hombres-volvió a hacer una mueca-uno de ellos abuso sexualmente de mi, también me golpeó, eso pasó cuando tenía cinco años. Mi madre enloqueció cuando se enteró, me echó la culpa, comenzó a decir que era una cerda, que estaba gorda y que nadie me quería

lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, lagrimas negras.

Me levanté de donde estaba sentado, camine hacia ella, me senté a su lado y la abracé. Ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y me dio una triste sonrisa. -me lo repitió tantas veces que termine por creerlo, entré en la anorexia y bulimia, además de depresión, no comía, y cuando lo hacía vomitaba, creía que así me vería más bonita y mi madre me quería, ahora veo que me equivoqué-sus lagrimas continuaban mojando mi camisa, cada lágrima me quemaba como mil demonios-la depresión no ayudaba, me cortaba-mostró sus muñecas, sus piernas y sus clavículas, todos cortados-hasta que un día escribí esta frase-nos mostró las palabras de sus brazos-me acosté en la cama, sin haber comido en todo el día y con los cortes sangrando. Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación blanca, creí que era un hospital, pero un ángel entró y me explico todo-volvió a sonreír y miró a Carlisle- ahí entras tu, en uno de mis viajes te conocí en un bosque.

Luego de terminar Bella quitó su cabeza de mi hombro. Se sintió aun más frio sin su contacto.

Alice, Bella y Rose se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre ropa, Esme fue al jardín, Carlisle al hospital y Emmet y Jasper a jugar videojuegos, me decidí ir por estos últimos.

Cuando me aburri fui al piano a ver si podía crear algo nuevo.

Como a los veinte minutos Bella se sentó a mi lado, estábamos sumidos en un cómodo silencio hasta que le pregunté:

-¿Tocas algún instrumento?

-Sí, la guitarra, y también canto.

-¿La tienes aquí?

-No, no te llevas nada cuando mueres

-Bien, no se diga mas, vamos a comprar una guitarra -

Ed,,,-no la dejé terminar, la tomé del brazo y la conduje hacia mi Volvo.

* * *

_**hola!, terminé el capitulo antes de lo previsto, ademas de unos problemas personales que me permitieron cerrarme y escribir lo que debía.**_

_**¡muchas gracias por sus reviews!, ¡me hacen muy feliz!**_

_**P.D.: ¿les gustó la idea del cambio de Bella?, ¿que les pareció su historia?  
**_

_**En el próximo capitulo Bella actuará como ángel guardián y comenzarán a despertar los poderes mas fuertes de Edward, ya que hace tiempo que no los utiliza.**_

_**¡nos leemos pronto! Lola (loamoro)**_


	5. demonios

**_los personajes no son mios, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia._**

**_AVISO: los fines de semana me los tomo como sabáticos, o sea que no actualizo en ese tiempo, no se si para pascuas voy a actualizar, voy a avisar cuando suba el último capitulo de la semana que viene._**

* * *

Nuestro viaje al centro comercial se basó en Bella protestando y yo riéndome de sus absurdos argumentos.

Cuando llegamos la dirigí a una de las mejores casas de música que conocía.

-Edward sigo pensando que esto es completamente innecesario

-Por favor Bella-dije poniendo la carita de cachorro que Alice me enseñó.

Ella pareció aturdida por unos segundos, hasta que parpadeo rápidamente y dijo:

-No, ni de broma

-vamos Bella, por favor.

Me miro rendida; entramos a la tienda y nos dirigimos a las guitarras.

-¿clásica o eléctrica?

-En realidad eléctrica-clásica, me gusta ese estilo.

Se dedico mirar un montón de guitarras hasta que finalmente encontró una azul y negra, empiezo a pensar que esos son sus colores favoritos.

Luego de la guitarra Bella fue a comprarse ropa y yo me dirigí al auto.

Después de guardar la guitarra en el maletero comencé a sentir que alguien me observaba, me di la vuelta pero no había nadie, tampoco escuchaba ninguna mente ni olía nada inusual.

Como a los cinco minutos la sensación se intensificó, un aroma como de azufre inundo el ambiente.

A los dos minutos Bella apareció a mi lado, dejo las bolsas en el volvo y se paró frente a mí.

Al rato frente a nosotros había una mujer y un hombre, ambos con aspecto salvaje y demoníaco, además de que sus caras estaban completamente quemadas.

Bella adoptó una postura protectora, esos seres que estaban frente a nosotros pusieron una expresión de sorpresa y enojo al ver a Bella.

-Edward quédate muy quieto-advirtió bella.

Se adelanto y le habló a esas cosas:

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-venimos por él-contestó la mujer

-y no nos iremos hasta llevárnoslo-agregó el hombre

-sobre mi cadáver-escupió Bella

-eso puede arreglarse-dijeron ambos malignamente

Se lanzaron sobre Bella y comenzaron a atacarle.

Ella respondía con fuerza, juro que vi como unas luces azules y otras negras salían de sus manos.

En un momento Bella se distrajo y esas cosas aprovecharon para golpearle.

En ese momento vi todo rojo. Sentí como la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi boca y mis músculos se preparaban para atacar.

Me lancé sobre ellos y los quité de encima de Bella. Todo mi ser quemaba, pero no era una quemazón insoportable como la transformación, era agradable.

-Edward-me llamaba Bella-¡Edward!, ¡Reacciona!

Sentí un golpe muy fuerte en mi cara.

-¡Auch!, ¡Bella!, tienes buen derechazo-le alabé, me sonrió apenada.

-lo siento, no reaccionabas, ¿sabes? Tus poderes siguen muy fuertes, y con la transformación se han intensificado-sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunte curioso.

-mañana comienza tu entrenamiento-sonrió contenta.

* * *

_**hola!, de nuevo yo!, espero que hallan pasado un muy buen fin de semana y que les halla gustado el capitulo.**_

_**agradezco todos sus reviews que me hacen tan feliz.**_

_**prometo actualizar cuando termine, seguro mañana, pero no aseguro nada ya que tengo taller y mi mamá se pasa todo este ultimo tiempo en la compu.**_

_**nos leemos pronto!, espero que la pasen bien, Lola (loamoro)**_


	6. ¿¡entrenamiento?, ¿¡escuela?

_**los personajes no son mios, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo disfruto jugando con ellos.**_

_**hola!**__** yo de nuevo, ¡espero que hallan estado bien! y perdónenme por no haber actualizado ayer, en serio iba a hacerlo, pero llegué de taller y todavia me quedaba hacer un trabajo de ingles y estudiar para dos materias diferentes (no se el trabajo, pero las materias creo que las saqué bien). ahora no las entretengo mas, disfruten el capitulo.**_

* * *

**Epov:**

Miré a Bella con incredulidad, ¿entrenamiento?, ¿en serio?

-Sé lo que estas pensando, si, es en serio, necesitas aprender por si me pasa algo- dijo.

-Vale- suspiré. De repente me sentía muy mal pensando en la posibilidad de que a Bella le pasase algo, no quería separarme de ella.

Cuando llegamos todo el mundo nos preguntó porque habíamos tardado tanto, luego de explicarlo veinte veces Alice soltó una noticia:

-bien Bella,-sonrió- ¡ya te matriculamos en el instituto!, ¡el lunes comienzas!

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Bella- ¡Alice!, no puedo, mi único deber es proteger a Edward.

-Míralo por el lado amable Bella-sonrió angelicalmente Alice-así podrás protegerle mejor.

Alice y Rose se pusieron frente a Bella y colocaron sus caritas de perrito marca "Made in Alice" mientras que yo escuchaba sus pensamientos.

"venga ya Bella, di que si" pensaba Rose.

"vamos Bella, por favor" repetía Ali

Entonces tuve un deja-bu, si Bella iba a la escuela significa que habrá un millón de adolescentes de la población masculina con las hormonas revolucionadas que molestaran a Mi Bella, esperen un segundo, ¿Mi Bella?

"Ed, ¿estás bien?, te sientes raro" me preguntó Jasper su mente.

Asentí en su dirección para que no se preocupase.

Bella me miró y le di una sonrisa para que no se preocupase.

-Vale-suspiró-lo haré

-¡Bien!-chillaron Ali, Rose y… ¿¡Emmet!?

Jasper y yo le miramos

-eso fue muy de chica-dijimos juntos.

Carlisle nos miró conteniendo la risa y Esme enojada.

-Bella, sabes que necesitamos pasar desapercibidos, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Carlisle, ella asintió- bien. No es que tu cabello y tus ojos no sean bonitos, pero llaman algo la atención, ¿no te parece?

-Tienes razón-suspiró- déjame cambiar mi apariencia.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró un momento.

Su cabello comenzó a cambiar, los mechones azules desaparecieron y se hizo más corto, cuando abrió sus ojos estos eran marrones.

Pero seguían siendo muy hermosos.

-¡guau!-exclamó Emmet-¡no se vale! ¡Yo quiero ser rubio!

-¡que ni se te ocurra!- le contestó Jasper- ¡yo soy el rubio joven de la familia!

-vale, vale- le dijo Emmet levantando las manos- como quieras Hanzel,

Alice y Rose rodaron los ojos ante la actitud de sus esposos.

Carlisle y Esme se fueron al comprar cosas para guardar las apariencias, Ali y Rose desaparecieron por la escalera y Emmet y Jasper fueron tras ellas.

Bella estaba en su habitación y yo me decidí por ir a cazar.

-Hey Ed- dijo Bella bajando por las escaleras

-Hola- le saludé- oye, ¿me acompañas a ir de caza?

-Claro, me gustaría ver.

Salimos afuera y Bella desplegó sus alas.

-¿Qué velocidad alcanzan estas cosas?- pregunté

-Pues, depende, en el bosque llego a los mil kilómetros por hora y en los pueblos seiscientos kilómetros por hora.

Salimos rápidamente del posche de la casa y a los segundos estábamos en el corazón del bosque.

* * *

_**jejeje, les gustó?. Les voy a decir que ayer mis amigas me retaron toda la mañana por no separarme de mi cuaderno de historias, pero bueno, seguir publicando la historia y actualizar lo antes posible es lo que cuenta.**_

_**¡de veras agradezco los reviews que me dejan! ¡me ponen muy feliz!. Déjenme uno hoy o cuando lean el capitulo, aunque sea diciendo "hola".**_

_**¡nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Lola (loamoro)**_


	7. primer día

_**los personajes no son mios, son de Stephenie Meyer, bendita sea, la trama si es mia.**_

_**perdón por no actualizar ayer pero tuve que hacer un video para poder ganarme las entradas de mi cantante favorita, ¡Avril Lavigne!, estoy tan emocionada de que venga a la Argentina. ¡desenme suerte y que mi video gane!. además, estaba tan mal, me caí de un árbol, gracias al cielo no me hice nada, me raspé un poco, pero me duele como los mil demonios.**_

_**no las entretengo mas. ¡espero les guste el capitulo!**_

* * *

**Epov**

Bella se sentó en una roca mientras yo me internaba aun más en el bosque.

Luego de un puma y tres alces volví a donde estaba Bella, aun seguía sentada en la roca en la que estaba cuando me fui, parecía una diosa, llevaba puesta una camiseta azul y negra y una falda con cuadros azules y negros, acompañando el conjunto con unos zapatos de tacón azules.

Cualquier humano que la viera pensaría que se está muriendo de frio. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, y una completa cara de serenidad.

Me quede embobado viéndola por no sé qué cantidad de tiempo, hasta que abrió los ojos y me vio… suerte que se disimular muy bien.

… EL LUNES ….

Otro lunes, otro día de escuela, el primero para Bella, creo que yo estoy más nervioso que ella.

Hoy es uno de los pocos días en los que agradezco que Alice haya escogido mi ropa.

Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmet se fueron en el Jeep de este último, mientras que Bella y yo íbamos en el Volvo.

Al encender el auto claro de luna inundo el ambiente

-¿Estás nerviosa?-le pregunté

-Algo-contestó-¿seguro de que podré hacerlo? -

No lo dudo, lo que si dudo es si podré sobrevivir escuchando sus pensamientos sin romperles el cuello- susurré esto último, pero parece que lo escuchó

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bella, ¿te has visto con claridad-ella se miro el cuerpo y volvió a mirarme con una tierna expresión confundida-eres muy bonita, todos estarán pensando en ir detrás de ti, no sabes lo molestos que son los pensamientos de los adolescentes.

-¿Crees que soy bonita?-pregunto cambiando totalmente de tema.

-No pienso que eres bonita, te digo que eres hermosa.

-No es pera tanto, pero aun así, gracias.

¿¡Que no era hermosa!?, ¿está loca?, ¡es la cosa más sublime que haya pisado este mundo!.

El camino fue silenciosamente cómodo.

Al llegar bajé del auto y lp rodee para abrirle la puerta a Bella.

Nos reunimos con mi familia en el estacionamiento y nos pusimos a hablar trivialidades. Cuando faltaba un rato para que sonase la campana nos dirigimos por el horario de bella.

-Todos me están mirando Edward susurró Bella a mi lado

-ya, tranquila-le dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros.

Me miro y sonrió algo desconfiada.

"Wow, ¿quién es la que está con Cullen?, está muy buena, obviamente no podrá resistirse a mí, soy un galán de primera, mejor que todos estos idiotas, soy Mike, el mejor, el más lindo, el más perfecto"

.Los pensamientos de Newton ya me estaban sacando de quicio y ni siquiera comenzaba el día, lo peor es que todos los varones que estaban en los pasillos pensaban de igual forma, gracias al cielo seguía abrazando a Bella, si no, esos chicos ya ni estarían aquí.

"soy más linda que ella, mírala, es una cualquiera, espera, ¡¿Edward Cullen la esta abrazando?!"

"¡¿Quién se cree esa que es?!, pronto el se dará de que soy mejor que todas ellas y caerá a mis pies"

Los pensamientos de Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallori no brillaban precisamente por su ausencia, la mayoría de las chicas solo estaban celosas de que la estaba abrazando y de la belleza de Bella. Pero ellas no, sus voces eran un completo río de veneno.

Con Bella solo compartíamos Biología, Matemática, Literatura e Historia, las demás ella las compartía con Alice, o Rosalie, o ambas.

Yo, en cambio, las que no compartía con bella las seguía compartiendo con Emmet, o Jasper, o ambos.

Las que Alice no tenia con las chicas estaba con Jasper, al igual que Emmet y Rose.

El timbre sonó, Alice y Jasper se fueron a Inglés, Emmet y Rose a Geografía y Bella y yo nos encaminamos a Biología

* * *

_**hola!, ¿que tal todo?, ¿les gustó o no les gustó?, ¡muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!**_

_**con respecto a semana santa voy a actualizar el jueves o el viernes, ya que el martes y miércoles tengo pruebas, muchas gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia.**_

_**nos leemos pronto Lola (loamoro)**_


	8. primer día (parte dos)

_**los personajes no son mios, son de la fantabulosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama si es mia.**_

_**Hola criaturas del señor! perdónenme por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero bueno, termino la semanita y es hora del FIN DE SEMANA LARGO! Dios, como los amo!**_

_**Bueno, mas abajo nos leemos, espero les guste el capitulo.**_

* * *

_**Epov:**_

Llegamos al aula hablando tonterías, estábamos riéndonos de los pensamientos de los humanos hasta que Bella se puso tensa

"¿que pasa?" le pregunté mentalmente

El domingo Bella dedicó todo el día a entrenarme y desarrollar mis dones, descubrimos que puedo comunicarme telepáticamente y borrar e implantar recuerdos en un vampiro o bastante útil.

Bella también consiguió hacerlo, ya que algunos ángeles también tienen dones, el suyo es ser una especie de copiadora, copia otros dones y luego los manipula a su antojo, además del escudo mental que la protege

"hay demonios aquí" contestó en mi mente "puedo sentir su presencia, huele, se siente el azufre".

En cuanto aspiré el olor a azufre inundo mis fosas nasales.

Mi vista se paseo por todo el salón intentando encontrar al demonio.

Y lo encontré.

Eran dos chicos, parecían gemelos, y también parientes de Bella.

Sus facciones eran muy parecidas, por no decir idénticas, llevaban el mismo cabello y ojos que ella había escogido, lo que los hacía parecer aun mas iguales.

"Imposible" escuché como susurraban en sus mentes

"no puede ser" dijo uno

"pero si es" comentó el otro como contestándole.

Escanee en sus mentes intentando encontrar algo.

Aquí esta, parece ser un recuerdo, aparecen ellos y ¿Bella?

"Un campo, lleno de pastizales y flores, en el recuerdo Bella tenía unos diez años y ellos unos once.

-¡Bella!, ¡hermana!, ¡espera!-gritaba uno de ellos

-¡espéranos Bells!- le seguía el otro

Podía ver como la alcanzaban y comenzaban a hacerle cosquillas"

Bella los observaba a ambos con una expresión cariñosa y sorprendida.

Pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros y la dirigí a su asiento junto al mío.

La clase fue lenta y tortuosa, Bella estuvo tensa todo el tiempo y la mirada de esos chicos no se alejaba de nosotros.

Cuando la campana sonó volví a pasar mi brazo sobre sus hombros y la acompañé hasta que nos encontramos con Rose.

Me dirigí al salón que compartía con Jasper, aun tenso por lo que había pasado.

"¿qué tienes?" pregunto en su mente "te sientes tenso".

Negué con la cabeza ando a entender que no era nada importante.

Busqué la mente de Rose y me puse a escuchar.

"Bella se ve como si hubiera visto un fantasma, ¿estará bien?".

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien?

-Sisi Rose, no es nada

-Oye, no creas que no he visto como miras a Ed

-No le miro de ningún modo-Rose alzó una ceja- ¿tan obvia soy?

-No-Bella suspiró-solo para Alice y para mi, además el también te mira de la misma forma.

¿Cómo es que Rose se dio cuenta?, Dios, esa mujer tiene un ojo increíble.

-Él no me mira de esa forma-susurró tristemente Bella

-Créeme, lo hace, pero tu tranquila, intento no pensar en ello mientras el anda a la escucha

-Gracias Rose

-No es nada.

Estuvieron casi toda la clase sin hablar hasta que sonó el timbre.

Jasper y yo nos levantamos y caminamos a la cafetería para sentarnos con nuestra familia.

En la mesa conversábamos trivialidades hasta que Bella se tensó nuevamente y esos chicos se acercaron a nuestra mesa.

-Hola Bells-susurraron al mismo tiempo

-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo uno

Bella asintió y se levantó.

Caminaron juntos, salieron de la cafetería y desaparecieron en el linde del bosque.

Me sentía muy nervioso, si esos chicos en verdad eran demonios podrían hacerle mucho daño a Bella.

-Ed calma- dijo Emmet poniendo una mano en mi hombro- noto tu tensión, no se necesitaba ser Jasper para saberlo

¿¡Como quiere que me calme si la persona que am…!? Aguarden, rebobinemos, ¿iba a decir amo?

Sí, creo que sí, ¿y qué?, es la verdad.

¡LA AMO!

Jasper me miró confundido por la emociones que emanaban de mi.

¡Dios, que no se lo diga a Alice!

* * *

_**Y?, les gusto?**_

_**Bueno, como siempre agradezco sus reviews, tanto a los usuarios como a los lectores que no tienen cuenta, a los que me leen en silencio también, muchas gracias a todos!.**_

_**Estoy muy feliz, mi semana de pruebas terminó (y la semana que viene arranca la otra :p) y creo que me fue mas o menos bien.**_

_**Quiero pedirles dos cosas, 1: pasenme música, la que quieran, la que les guste, quiero agregar nuevos temas a mi cel y no se me ocurre ninguno, cualquier género es aceptado, si saben alguna de rock mejor!. **_

_**Y 2: quisieran dejarme su twitter o face?, mi twitter es just_lola_moro y mi face es Lola Moro, mantengámonos así en contacto**_

_**Nos leemos pronto, Lola (loamoro)**_


	9. preguntas, respuestas y algo mas

_**los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi historia.**_

_**lamento muchísimo mi demora, no tuve tiempo ni para respirar esta semana, que tal sus pascuas?, mucho chocolate?, yo no!, casi nada :( mi conejo anda pobre...**_

* * *

Luego de un interminable rato Bella apareció con esos chicos y se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-chicos-nos llamó-estos son mis hermanos, Fred y George.

-¿qué onda?-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-hola-contestamos nosotros

-tengo una duda-habló Emmet, todos nos dimos vuelta a mirarle-¿Cuál es Fred y cual George?

-yo soy Fred-dijo el que era un poco más alto que el otro, a simple vista eso no se vería

Estaba por preguntar algo pero el timbre sonó y Bella me jaló del brazo.

-¡venga Ed!, ¡o llegaremos tarde a matemática!

Caminamos juntos y cuando llegamos al aula nos sentamos.

El día paso aburrido y monótono, Bella se mantuvo muy pensativa. Compartí dos o tres clases con sus hermanos pero no les volví a ver.

Al volver a casa quería hablarle, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

Al llegar ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, Bella subió a su habitación, Emmet y Rose fueron a "hacer cosas importantes" y Alice y Jasper de compras, pobre Jazz…

Me direccioné a la biblioteca a leer un rato pero no conseguí concentrarme.

-Bella-llamé suavemente sabiendo que escucharía.

-¿si Edward?- contestó mientras bajaba de forma gloriosa las escaleras.

-¿me acompañas dar un paseo?

-claro, vamos.

Salimos de casa y nos internamos lentamente en el bosque.

-anda, pregunta-dijo de pronto

-¿disculpa?

-se que quieres preguntar algo, dime.

-vale, ¿cómo es que tus hermanos son demonios?

-no son demonios-me sorprendí-son ángeles de alas grises, así como a los de alas neutras les llaman "caídos" a ellos se les llama "neutros", mis hermanos son eso, "neutros", los envían a las misiones más peligrosas o complicadas, ahora son espías, debían hacerse pasar por demonios y averiguar que intentan hacer.

-¿qué dignifica eso de los "caídos"?

-pues… técnicamente no debería haber ido al cielo por haberme suicidado, pero nunca en mi vida hice algo malo ni lastimé a nadie, siempre me dañaron a mí, un caído en si no es ni ángel ni demonio, algunos son algo así como neutros, solo que sufrieron mas, la mayoría de los "neutros caídos", así nos llaman-aclaró con una sonrisa- preferimos aprovechar la inmortalidad y vivir como humanos, conociendo, viajando de un lugar a otro, eso hace la eternidad mas llevadera.

-pero… ¿los ángeles no siempre están en el cielo?

\- sí, pero solo los "puros" o "alas blancas",-hizo una mueca- la mayoría de ellos no me caen bien, se creen mucho solo por haber sido elegidos para ser "blancos", pero los "neutros" o "caídos" no necesitamos estar en el cielo, vamos y venimos a nuestro antojo, no hacemos caso si no queremos.

-¿Por qué?

-es complicado, la mayoría de los "caídos" se vuelven traidores, algunos han llegado a matar o dejar morir por un poco de poder.

-¿todos los que mueren se convierten en ángeles?

-no, solo los elegidos por los ángeles superiores.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada sobre tus hermanos?

-cuando mi padre se fue se los llevó consigo, no me llevó a mi porque no se sentía capaz de cuidar a una niña, menos tan pequeña. Como bien sabes mi padre nunca volvió, pero cada verano Fred y George iban a mi casa y se quedaban conmigo. Todo eso terminó cuando llegó Phill, el último marido de mi madre, Fred y George "murieron", ambos estuvieron mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia en la tumba de mi padre, la cual por desgracia nunca pude ver, contrajeron pulmonía e hipotermia, murieron al mes en un hospital.

-¿Por qué me proteges a mí?-pregunté cambiando de tema

-antes era porque le debía un favor a Carlisle, no estaba segura de si quería, pero si me preguntasen ahora diría que sí sin dudar.

Me tragué las ganas de preguntarle por qué.

-¿Fred y George son gemelos tuyos?

-algo así, nacieron ellos y un ovulo que no había fecundado fecundo más tarde, por eso nacieron ellos en Enero y yo en Octubre.

-wow-musité sorprendido-eso es muy raro.

-sí, lo sé-rió

Ya casi era de noche, pasamos largo rato hablando, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a casa.

Me fui a mi habitación y Bella a la suya, me recosté en el sillón y cerré mis ojos. La imagen de mi ángel acudió inmediatamente a mi cabeza.

Esta chica, mujer, ángel, demonio o lo que sea que fuese me está enamorando cada día más, quiero tenerla a mi lado para siempre.

-Edward-llamo la dueña de mis pensamientos

-¿sí?-contesté de inmediato

-¿puedes venir?

-claro

Salí rápidamente de mi habitación para dirigirme a la suya.

Estando frente a su puerta toqué rápidamente

-pasa

Cuando entré me sorprendí, nunca había estado en la habitación de una chica como Bella, solo en las de Allie y Rose.

Pero esta era completamente diferente a las de ellas.

Las paredes eran azul oscuro y contra una de ellas había una cama matrimonial con un cabecero color madera oscura, el juego de cama era negro con detalles plateados.

Tenía una gran ventana con balcón, flaqueada por un juego de cortinas grises y pesadas, ahora estaban abiertas, pero si llegase a cerrarlas no entraría ni un ápice de luz.

Bella estaba sentada en la cama con su guitarra y un montón de papeles esparcidos a su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede Bells?-le pregunté

-escucha esta canción-me pidió

When i was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And cursed at the wind

He broke his own heart

And i watched

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day i promised

Id never sing of love

If it does not exist

But darlin,

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Maybe i know, somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone

Or keep a straight face

And i've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable, distance

And up until now

I had sworn to myself that i was content

With loneliness

Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Ive got a tight grip on reality

But i cant

Let go of what's in front of me here

I know your leaving

In the morning, when you wake up

Leave me with some proof its not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

And im on my way to believing it.

Oh, And Im on my way to believing it

Cuando la canción terminó Bella seguía mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

-ahora lo sabes-dijo cabizbaja- eres mi única excepción.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, alce su mentón y uní mis labios con los suyos.

* * *

**_chachan!, les gustó?, nuevamente mil perdones por mi tardanza, acabo de ponerme fijos dos dias para actualizar, miércoles y viernes, esos dias actualizo seguro._**

**_nos leemos pronto!, un beso, Lola (loamoro) _**


	10. te amo

**_Los_ personajes_ no son mios, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo creo la historia_**

**_lamento de veras no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero estoy con una gripe tremenda y no me dan ganas de nada. pero ya estoy mejor así que disfruten!_**

* * *

**_Epov:_**

El beso comenzó lento, indeciso, hasta que comenzó a ser más seguro, necesario, urgente.

Nuestras bocas encajaban perfectamente, como echas la una para la otra.

Mordí suavemente su labio inferior y ella comenzó a separarse, busqué una vez más sus labios y me separé de ella pero mantuve nuestras frentes unidas.

-Edward yo…-comenzó a decir con la respiración agitada.

Le corté.

-primero escúchame a mi-le pedí-te juro que te amo, como nunca he amado a alguien, se que es poco probable que me correspondas pero es en serio, te amo.

Me miró con sus enormes ojos ¿azules?, ¿en qué momento los cambió?

-me emocionó lo que dijiste, por eso cambiaron, sé que es apresurado, pero también te amo.

-¿¡de veras!?-asintió-¡¿de veritas?!- volvió a asentir

En mi mente comencé a bailar la macarena. Entonces me acordé de un detalle importante.

-¿serias mi novia?-solté de sopetón

Ella comenzó a reír

-¡sí!-dijo alegremente

Varios ¡sí! Se escucharon detrás de la puerta.

Bella me llamo en sus pensamientos "tu familia está detrás de la puerta"

"si, me he dado cuenta, puedo sentir con MUCHA fuerza los pensamientos de Allie, Rose y Esme."

Bella se sentó en su cama y yo me acerqué a la puerta.

"uno" dijo ella mentalmente

"dos" contesté

"tres" dijimos al mismo tiempo

Abrí la puerta de un tiron y de repente seis vampiros estaban en el piso del cuarto de Bella.

"upss" eran los pensamientos de Emmet y Alice.

"lo siento hermanito" pensaba Rose

"lo lamento Ed, Alice me obligó" se defendía Jasper

"perdón hijo, nos gano la curiosidad" decían Esme y Carlisle.

Bella miraba a mi familia con una sonrisa y de golpe comenzó a reír.

Reí junto a ella. A los dos minutos toda mi familia estaba riendo.

-me alegro por vosotros chicos- dijo Esme y se acercó a abrazarnos.

Después de muchas felicitaciones por parte de mi familia todo volvió a su cause.

* * *

_**un mes y medio después**_

-hola amor- saludó Bella sentándose a mi lado

-hola reina-contesté mientras juntaba mis labios con los suyos.

El beso aumentó su intensidad, atrapó mi labio inferior con el suyo y yo dirigí mis manos a su cintura mientras ella se sentaba a horcadas sobre mí, sus manos se dirigieron a mi cuello para jugar con mi pelo.

Poco a poco terminamos acostados sobre la cama

-Bella, no sé si deberíamos, mi familia…-comencé a decir

-se fueron de caza, pero si no quieres-comenzó a levantarse pero no le dejé

-lo decía por si estaba mi familia, pero como no están

La deposité suavemente en la cama y me posé sobre ella besándola de nuevo. **(perdon!, no se escribir lemmons, asi que imaginen lo que pasó)**

* * *

_**una hora y media después**_

-¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¡Llegamos!-gritaron Emmet y Alice mientras azotaban la puerta.

-mejor bajamos antes de que suban-le dije a Bella para después besar su frente.

Bajamos las escaleras y Alice estaba mirándonos con una sonrisa, maldita enana vidente…

-Bella, ¿me acompañas de caza?-le pregunté para sacarnos lo que sea que se nos viniera encima.

-claro, igual, debo hacerlo, sigues siendo mi protegido.

Salimos igual que la vez anterior, Bella desplegó sus alas y comenzó a elevarse mientras yo corría.

Cuando llegué Bella estaba sentada en la misma roca de siempre

-llegué antes-anunció con suficiencia-merezco un premio, ¿no?

-me parece que sí- me acerqué a besarla.

* * *

_**y?, que les pareció?, déjenme un review con sus opiniones**_

_**alguien leyó divergente? vio la película?, esta buena?, yo voy el sábado con una amiga que también es twilighter, estoy muy anciosa :).**_

_**besos y espero sus reviews**_

_**Lola (loamoro)**_


	11. Pelea (último capitulo)

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi mente.**_

_**HOLA! yo de nuevo, quiero decirles que este es el último capitulo y ya mismo subo el epilogo.**_

_**si alguien no entendió (namy33 te hablo a ti XD, joda, joda) aquí están los rangos de los ángeles y a donde pertenece cada uno de los mencionados en este u otro capitulo:**_

_**ALAS BLANCAS: Susan y Mía**_

_**sus vidas fueron prácticamente "perfectas" apenas y tuvieron problemas, la mayoría de las veces viven en el cielo, solo con pocas excepciones. Casi todos estos ángeles se creen superiores y se hacen llamar "los puros". Son guardianes.**_

_**ALAS GRISES O NEUTROS: Fred y George**_

_**sus vidas fueron buenas pero marcadas por cosas demasiado duras que los siguieron hasta el fin de sus días. Hacen lo que quieren o se quedan en el cielo o se van. No se creen mejor que nadie, se llaman a si mismos los "Neutros". Los envían a las misiones más peligrosas, batallas contra demonios, espías y pocos casos son guardianes.**_

_**ALAS NEGRAS O CAÍDOS: Bella **_

_**sus vidas fueron un infierno y nunca le hicieron daño a nadie, la mayoría no alcanza los 21 años ya que se suicidaron por no poder aguantar los dolores que sufrían o fueron asesinados a golpes o de otra forma son los guardianes de gente como ellos, se convierten en sus amigos o ayudantes y evitan que otros hagan lo que ellos hicieron. Los malos que fueron asesinados pero que mataban porque les obligaban son protectores callejeros, es decir, protegen a la gente de la calle, a cualquiera. Algunos casos traicionan y matan por un poco de poder entre los demonios. También hacen lo que quieren, si quieren reciben misión y si no quieren no. Pero por haberse suicidado o haber matado no viven en el cielo, por eso se les dice "caidos". **_

* * *

-ya vete- me dijo Bella risueña

-vale, nos vemos luego

Ella camino hacia la roca de siempre y se subió sobre la misma fácilmente.

* * *

Había cazado ya dos ciervos y un puma, estaba por terminar con el segundo cuando en la lejanía sonó un grito de Bella.

Me apresuré a llegar hasta ella, sintiendo el olor a azufre cuando ya estaba cerca.

Al llegar vi a Bella en el piso y a varios demonios a su alrededor.

De nuevo sentí la misma furia del centro comercial, pude sentir como algo salía de mi espalda y como un aura extraña emanaba de mí.

Me acerqué a ellos sintiendo como el poder que había sentido antes salía de mis manos en forma de niebla.

Me sentí más poderoso, más fuerte, más demonio que nunca.

Pelee durante un buen rato, hasta que uno de ellos aprovechó una distracción de mi parte tratando de cuidar a Bella y me golpeó la nuca haciendo que todo se vuelva negro.

* * *

¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Dónde está Bella?! ¿¡Está bien!?

-Edward, despierta, ¡Edward!- sentí que me llamaban.

Abrí lentamente los ojos acostumbrándome a la luz.

Ok, todo normal, Esme, Rose, Allie, Jazz, Carlisle, Emm, Fred, George, Bella… MOMENTO, ¡¿y Bella?!

-¿Dónde está Bella?- pregunte con una nota clara de preocupación en la voz

-Ed, clámate- me dijo Fred- te encontramos desmayado y ella no estaba contigo, ¿sabes dónde está?

-creo que se la llevaron los demonios, no se a donde

-¡maldita sea!- gritó George golpeando con el puño una pared

-su rastro se pierde a tres quilómetros de la reserva- dijo entrando un chico de piel morena de la mano de una chica muy parecida a Bella, salvo que rubia y de ojos marrones.

-oh!- dijo ella alegremente- has despertado, encantada, soy Susan, prima de Bella, Fred y George, venia de visita y te encontramos desmayado, el es mi impronta, Jacob Black

¿Black?, Black, me suena, me suena, ¡me suena!, ¡los licántropos!, ¡la push!

\- ¿qué hacen los licántropos aquí?-dije a nadie en particular

-Susan es mi ángel guardián, se entero de que sus primos estaban aquí y vinimos de visita

-oh, genial- contesté sin querer ser sarcástico

En eso apareció otro chico con… ¿la misma chica?, ¿puede duplicarse?

Ah no, son gemelas…

-¡hola!- saludo efusivamente- ¿eres el novio de Belly-Bells?

Asentí pensando en el ridículo apodo, a Bella no le debe gustar.

-¡qué bueno!, ella ha estado mucho tiempo sola- dijo con una mirada de tristeza- por cierto soy Mía, gemela de Susan, el es mi impronta, Seth.

-¡hola!-saludó el chico igual que su novia

"sonreí" hacia ellos y me giré de nuevo hacia Fred y George.

-¡vamos!, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!, ¡debemos buscarla!

-no podemos ir ahora- contestó George- debemos entrenarte

-¡no me importa!, ¡aun sé cómo se utilizan!

De repente a Alice le llegó una visión

Era un claro, allí estaba Bella, su cabello había vuelto a ser el mismo, sus ojos adquirieron un toque más oscuro y sus alas estaban extendidas protegiéndola.

De pie frente a ella estaban mis "padres", podía verlos perfectamente, mi padre, ojos verdes, pelo negro, alto, parecería buen mozo si no lo conocías. Mi madre, estatura media, cabello cobrizo y ojos color avellana, toda una "dama".

No soporté más esa imagen, salí corriendo hacia mi Bella.

Mi velocidad quilométrica me parecía poca cosa en estos momentos, no es como cuando iba de caza, esta vez no corría para saciar mi sed, sino que corría por algo mas valioso, mi Bella.

Corrí hasta el claro que Alice me había mostrado y presencie la misma escena.

Me acerqué hasta mi padre y le golpee.

Podía ver como se curaba Bella, así que ella se ocuparía de mi "madre".

Esto no me gustaba, eran mis padres, aunque yo no quisiera.

De pronto mi contrincante estiro sus alas y mientras se elevaba me gritó:

-¡veamos si no has olvidado tus raíces!

Me elevé recordando todo lo que había aprendido cuando era joven.

Recordé como se utilizaban mis poderes y entré en la cabeza de mi padre, el creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que ganaría respeto y poder entregándome.

Me aproveche de una distracción que tuvo al oír un grito de mi madre y le noquee.

Bella hizo lo mismo con mi madre y se acercó a mí.

La observe detenidamente, su ceja estaba cortada y su labio inferior partido, se notaba que había peleado, antes y ahora.

En eso toda la familia llegó

George silbó por lo bajo

-lo han logrado chicos

-bien hecho- nos dijo Carlisle- estoy orgulloso de ustedes hijos, en especial de ti Ed, "se necesita valor para enfrentar a los enemigos, pero más aun para enfrentar a los que queremos*"

-¿qué hacemos con ellos?- preguntó Emmet

-déjenlos- contesté abrazando a Bella por la cintura- estoy seguro de que no volverán a molestar.

Bella me miró con una dulce sonrisa y junto nuestros labios.

* * *

_***Carlisle es como yo fan de las frases de Dumbledore, Esta en particular la dijo en "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal" si no me equivoco**_

_**Ok, último capitulo, me baño y escribo el epilogo. Les gusto este capitulo? se entendió lo de los ángeles?**_

_**Estoy pensando en escribir una nueva historia, se va a llamar "Music On, World Off" si quieren saber de que se trata dejenme un review diciendo "quiero saber" o simplemente diciendo que la empieze y que la van a leer para darme sus opiniones :)**_

_** REVIEWS?**_

_** (déjenme uno, los reviews alimentan a mi escritor interior, no dejen que muera de hambre!)**_

_**Lola (loamoro)**_


	12. Epilogo

_**los personajes no son mios, son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama si es mía.**_

_**bueno, este es el epilogo, disfrutenlo!**_

* * *

**_Epov:_**

-Hoy es el día- me dije a mi mismo mientras me miraba al espejo una vez más, la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso.

-hermano cálmate, estas que te subes por las paredes- dijo Jazz mientras me mandaba olas de calma.

-si hermanito, ni que fueras a meterte en el infierno- le secundó Emm

-bien chicos, váyanse, me toca entrar con mi niño- dijo Esme entrando en la habitación

Emm y Jazz salieron y Esme me miró

-estás muy guapo hijo- dijo como si fuera a llorar- estoy muy orgullosa de ti

-gracias mamá- le contesté mientras le abrazaba.

No separamos y estiré mi brazo para poder salir al jardín donde se celebraría la boda.

Aun recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer que le propuse matrimonio a Bella, fue en la misma roca en la que la contemplé por primera vez. Obviamente George y Fred casi me comen crudo cuando se enteraron, cuando se trata de la seguridad de su hermana se ponen como verdaderos demonios.

Hablando de demonios, ellos no volvieron a molestar, y espero que sea así en mucho tiempo.

La decoración parecía sacada de cuento, Alice y Rose se habían pasado, pero la verdadera reina y protagonista de la noche fue mi Bella. Estaba espectacular con su vestido blanco y gris de novia, sencillo, original y muy bonito y sexi.

Después de la boda, donde juramos estar juntos "tanto como duren nuestras vidas", nos fuimos de luna de miel a isla Esme, en donde nos enteramos que un ángel y un vampiro pueden tener un hijo, ¡fue una de las mejores sorpresas de mi vida!

Así nació nuestra pequeña Renesmee, mitad ángel, mitad vampiro, es muy inteligente, su crecimiento es hasta los doce años aproximadamente según averiguo Bella, así que estoy feliz ya que tendré a mi nena hasta que mi existencia se acabe.

Nessie, como le decimos de cariño aunque a Bella no le guste, fue presentada a los Vulturis y ellos no tuvieron nada en contra de ella, gracias al cielo.

Fred y George encontraron pareja, Sophie y Pau, mellizas, bastante distintas, sería un Sulpicio si sus hijos fuesen iguales, estuvieron juntos dos años y luego se casaron, ahora esperan ambos un hijo cada uno, Fred Y Sophie esperan a Zack y George y Pau esperan a Cody.

Todos los demás siguen igual, y espero que sea así durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

_**Este es el final!, agradezco mucho sus reviews y me gustaría que cuando la publique visiten mi otra historia, "Music On World Off" y dejen sus reviews.**_

_** Review para este humilde epilogo?**_


End file.
